


Shampoo

by namara_ashina



Series: drabbles for Kelley [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you… Did you just sniff my hair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> Made for anotherwellkeptsecret's art.
> 
> Russian translation: ([x](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1597249/4490059#part_content))

 

([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/64927058544/anotherwellkeptsecret-for-the-lovely-taikova))

It started off like any morning after Sherlock had finally deigned sleep a necessary function. John was in the kitchen, already showered and dressed for the day when a slight shuffle from the bedroom signaled Sherlock’s return to the land of the living. The pipes groaned and not much later the man emerged, dressed yet still half asleep, and made his way to the kettle.

As he passed John sitting at the table he leaned down to brush a quick kiss on his temple. John smiled softly, relishing the small domestic intimacy that had become a normal occurrence on such sleepy mornings. What wasn’t normal was the nose that had just buried itself in his hair.

"Did you… Did you just sniff my hair?" John asked bemusedly. 

Sherlock recoiled slightly, only the slightest flush visible on his face. ”Did you use my shampoo?” he asked instead of answering.

John simply grinned sheepishly in return. “Yeah, sorry about that, hadn’t realized I’d run out. I’ll go out and buy some today.”

"Don’t bother," said Sherlock, practically cutting him off.

"Oh?" asked John with the beginnings of an amused grin.

"You’re hardly picky when it comes to toiletries, whatever’s cheap and smells decent will do," Sherlock replied quickly. "And as it’s hardly worth the effort to buy two different brands when one will do, it simply makes the most sense to just buy more of the one."

"So in other words you like it when I use your shampoo," John said with a cheeky grin as Sherlock finally lost the battle to contain his blush.

"Problem?" Sherlock asked a bit defensively.

"None at all," John replied easily, a warm smile on his face as he reached an arm out in invitation. Sherlock quickly took advantage of the invitation, cradling John’s head in his hands and burying his nose in his hair. One thing was certain, if this was how Sherlock reacted, John definitely had no qualms over using his products.


End file.
